Dans Son Regard
by Arguei
Summary: Draco Malefoy est un mangemort, et en tant que tel, il doit parfois prouver sa loyauté à son maitre...cette fois, il devra torturer quelqu'un de particulier [OS, heu...]


**Auteur : **Mi, la tête dans les étoiles.

**Serie : **Harry Potter

**Genre :** mais qu'est-ce qui m'a priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss !

**Couple : **a vous de voir..raah, je m'en remets pas!

**Disclameir : **JKR c'est pas moi…tirez-en les conclusions logiques.

**Note/avertissement : **pour reprendre ce que je dis dans un de mes OS de Naruto : ça m'est tombé dessus comme la pomme sur la tête de Newton, et l'un comme l'autre, ça nous a surpris.

En tout cas, c'est tout ce que je trouve a dire devant….ça.

Et puis ça vous fera patienter avant la suite de « La Semaine du Gentleman » qui devrait pas tarder ; je sors de partiels les enfants, soyez indulgents T-T.

* * *

Etre à genoux.

Ramper devant Lui.

Avoir mal.

Ne pas crier.

Faire preuve de dévotion.

Barrer son cœur d'une croix de fer, l'entourer de chaines.

Ne plus ressentir.

Ni la faim.

Ni la douleur.

Ni la soif.

Ni la pitié.

Il n'y a que Lui.

En bref.

Etre un Mangemort.

* * *

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps cela durait.

Il était dans un tel état d'apathie, faisant les choses avec mécanisme, il avait cessé de penser.

Il était dans la liste des favoris de Voldemort pour cette obéissance nonchalante ; il faisait tout ce qu'on lui ordonnait sans rien dire, jamais.

Des années ?

Des mois ?

Des semaines, des jours, voire _des heures _…il ne se souciait même plus de lui, lui qui avait attaché tellement d'importance à son apparence.

Il avait les cheveux courts, mal coupés, il n'était même pas rasé, il avait des cernes immenses.

En bref, Draco Malfoy était une sorte de zombi.

Mais même les gens comme lui n'avait pas la confiance du Maitre.

Il passait souvent des tests, absurdes selon son point de vue, s'il en exprimait encore un.

On aurait pu lui demander de se couper un membre, n'importe lequel, il l'aurait fait.

Sans hésiter, sans même y penser.

Fierté ?

Non, plus maintenant, plus rien, il n'était même plus rien.

Un déchet.

Un putain de Mangemort.

Du moins, le croyait-il.

* * *

-Draco ?

Il releva la tête ; tiens, il reconnaissait encore son nom.

-On te teste aujourd'hui.

Il fixa le mangemort qui étais venu l'avertir d'un oeil morne ; il le connaissait, non ?

Peut-être.

Un grand brun…il en avait connu des grands bruns…

Il se leva sans grande conviction, suivant sans rien dire, comme d'habitude.

Depuis le temps, ça lui faisait plus grand chose.

Ah, apparemment, aujourd'hui, il allait devoir torturer quelqu'un.

Il se gratta machinalement le menton, se frottant le bout des doigts a sa barbe de trois jours.

-T'as pas a obtenir quoi que ce soit comme info, t'as juste a la torturer, et que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Il n'acquiesa même pas, il se dirigea juste vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Il la ferma derriére lui et jeta un coup d'oeuil à la petite piéce.

Au centre, attachée sur une chaise, une jeune fille était attachée, pliée en deux, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage.

Elle avait des cheveux longs et blonds.

Plus long même que les siens à une époque.

Elle gémit et Draco se rendit compte qu'elle avait une drôle de voix.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, sortit sa baguette, la tendit devant lui.

Elle releva la tête juste au moment où il allait le lui ordonner.

Des yeux bleux énormes le fixérent.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre de maniére déraisonnée.

Il la connaissait.

Elle lui fit un sourire, toujours en le fixant.

Il la reconnaissait.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus reconnu personne.

-Tu sais, l'autre jour, j'ai vu un Ronflack Cornu.

Oh. Bon. Sang.

Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Il avait du mal a respirer.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il la reconnaissait ?

Pourquoi elle ?

-Tiens, tu existes encore ?

Il sursauta ; lui, exister ?

Elle devait sans doute parler du fait qu'il soit encore en vie…

Quelque chose dans sa voix le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Non, non, non, me regarde pas comme ça, tu aurais pu ne plus exister depuis le temps, tu sais…

Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de son dos : elle était legilimens où quoi ?

-Tu sais, on apprends de drôle de choses aux gens comme vous ; aucun d'entre vous ne sais cacher ses émotions….j'aurais pas cru que ça se passait comme ça…ici.

Il se retenait de toutes ses forces de trembler de tous ses membres….ses yeux…elle le fixait, ne clignant quasiment pas des paupiéres.

D'un coté, il se sentait presque rassuré par ce qu'elle venait de dire…il n'était pas le seul à se dévoiler devant ses yeux.

D'un autre coté…il ne s'était pas senti _vivant _depuis si longtemps…et d'un regard, elle avait fait ressortir tout ce qui étais oublié, tout…

La peur, l'inquiétude, et, tout au fond de lui, une toute petite lueur d'espoir.

Minuscule, mais là.

C'était étouffant.

Plus elle le regardait, plus ces sensations oubliées revenaient.

Qu'elle détourne le regard.

Vite.

Vite.

Qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça.

-Tu trembles…tu as froid ?

Et merde.

-Alors dis moi…tu fais quoi …tu n'est pas censé me tuer…

Il écarquilla les yeux ; elle avait dis ça sur un ton tellement désinvolte, tellement…comme si de rien n'était, presque comme si elle avait l'habitude.

-Tu est folle…

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, sa main se resserant sur sa baguette.

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis si longtemps, et ces mots étaient sortis tout seul ; ça faisait mal….sa gorge était en feu, il avait la bouche pateuse.

-« La folie existe parce que la mort couve, que tout homme s'y sent voué, qu'il l'abhorre et qu'il se la cache », Draco, toi entre tous, tu devrais savoir ça…(1)

Ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, il préférait ne pas y penser…d'autres sensations lui revenaient, et il avait envie de vomir.

-Alors….tu me tues, où non ?

Elle le regardait toujours aussi fixement, et il ne comprenait pas.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, tout doucement, aussi doucement qu'on s'approche d'un animal sauvage qu'on peut apprivoiser.

Pourquoi il faisait ça, il ne le savait pas…il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut le nez quasiment contre son thorax.

-T'as le cœur qui bat.

Il cligna des yeux ; elle non.

C'était quoi cette maniére de parler, comme si c'était une vérité générale ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté.

-s'il te plait….sois ..tendre …

Il leva une main, entourant son cou fin, si fon qu'il pourrait le briser d 'une seule pression, et l'entoura avec.

Doucement.

Tendrement.

Elle le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Draco ne comprenait pas, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, tellement d'émotion qui rejaillissaient en lui, il était vivant.

Pris d'une pulsion subite, il l'embrassa.

Sur les lévres.

Tendrement.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait fermé les yeux.

Elle n'avait même pas l'air surprise.

Il n'approfondit pas le baiser, il se contenta de redéposer a nouveaux ses lévres contre les siennes, une fois, deux fois, toujours avec son cou dans la main.

Tendrement.

Drôle d'émotion.

Elle le regardait toujours.

Et il sentit comme un feu lui dévorer les entrailles, s'étendre à tous son corps, il brûlait, il brûlait vif, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Elle le regardait encore.

Pris d'une autre pulsion, il leva l'autre main, celle qui tenait sa baguette.

Il murmura un sort, et Luna disparu.

Juste au moment où le mangemort qui l'avait accompagné fit irruption dans la salle.

* * *

Voldemort soupira, rangea sa baguette.

Le fils Malfoy était comme d'habitude, le bon petit automate, le parfait soldat, il n'avait même pas cillé lorsqu'il lui avait fait subir cinq fois de suite le doloris.

Au moins, lui, il était récupérable.

Les deux autres fois où cette fille avait été capturé, les mangemorts chargé de la torturer étaient devenus fous.

-Mettez-le dans un cachot, on le sortira quand on en aura besoin.

Il aurait tout de même aimé savoir comment il avait pu la transporter ailleurs.

* * *

Luna atterit dans le grand salon où Harry l'attendait, anxieux.

Elle parut agarde pendant un moment, ses yeux reflétant sa stupeur, ne semblant pas voir les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix arriver en courant.

Et puis elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et hurla.

Tres fort.

Très longtemps.

Elle se tenait les cheveux, et se baanceait d'avant en arriére.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'elle recommencea hurler, et se blottit dans les bras de Severus, qui arrivait juste a l'instant.

Le professeur de potions ne dit rien, se contentant de l'entourer de ses bras, et d'attendre qu'elle ait fini de hurler, et lui de sangloter.

* * *

A un autre endroit, dans un cachot putride, Draco ouvrit des yeux remplit d'une rage nouvelle.

* * *

Citation d'Eliane Amado, du moins, ce qui est entre guillemets

* * *

_Non, je sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris…au secours…mais au secours…T-T_


End file.
